Mystery Dungeons of Nothingness
by 8499544
Summary: An Evee and a Chikorita take on a dangerous enemy. Will they succeed and find more than freindship along the way? Rated M for Future reference! First Fanfic EVER
1. The Beginning

Pokemon Mystery Dungeons:

Dungeons of Nothingness

Glittering red eyes gleamed from the darkness.A terrible voice echoed " Touch her again and I'll tear you apart!" A sandslash paid no mind to the voice. As it rose it's claws and missed it's strike. A voice hissed " Image of Terror!" Said sandslash shrieked as it's mind was torn by images of pain, all endless. It deid as it's mind destroyed itself. The figure thought _how did this happen?_

An chikorita walked along and stared at the sunset.

So beautiful, she thought, it's very calming. Then, she saw a pokemon on the beach, knocked out! She ran to it saying Are you alright?

Xavier's POV

Ughh. I feel like someone beat me until black and blue all over. Someone shouted " Are you all right?" I got up and looked at the … POKEMON! I stuttered " You're a pokemon and I understand you? The chikorita looked at him and tilted her head and said "So? YOU'RE a pokemon and you talk too." I looked at my reflection. There was an Evee looking back at me. Eyes full of fear and ,somehow , excitement. One ear on it's side and it's tail wiggling with natural curiosity. I said " COOL! I'm an Evee! I love Evee. I looked at Chikorita. " What's your name?" She smiled and said " My name's Vanessa. Your's ?"

I smiled and said " Xavier." Suddenly a Koffing and Zubat pushed Vanessa and grabbed her pouch. The Koffing said " Thanks for the money, gonna fight for it?" Vanessa backed away , cowering. I yelled " Give it back!" The Koffing and Zubat looked at each other and ran into the cave nearby. Vanessa looked at me , tears in her eyes, and said" My treasure. It's gone…" She lay there and cried. I growled out" I'll get it. They ticked off the wrong Evee and I now have a headache." Vanessa looked at me, her green-blue eyes full of gratitude and determination, she spoke" I'll join you." He nodded and his eyes flashed a deep red for a sec. Said chikorita made note to ask about that to an Evee expert. Xavier growled" Let's go and get your personal treasure." They walked into the cave.

Not one enemy stood a chance. Xavier slashed with feriocity , tearing them to bits. Finally, Koffing and Zubat were there. They sniggered out" oh. Look it's the chiken and the weakling." Xavier's eyes flashed a deep red and he spoke, his voice cold and hard , like obsidian. " I'VE HAD IT! I hate bullies , especially bullies that hurt my friends. " With that, a black aura surrounded the Evee's body. Xavier hissed out " Final Oblivion!" His body blurred out of focus, and a second later, Koffing and Zubat were knocked out, with deep scratches and bruises all over there body. Xavier stood left of them, looking drained. The aura gone and his eyes back to a deep blue. He croacked out" Take the treasure. Glad I could help. Need sleep. Good Night, Vanessa." With that he collapsed, knocked out. The chikorita grabbed her friend and her treasure and got out of there.


	2. Impossibly Simplistic

Impossibly Simplistic

Vanessa waited for Xavier wake up. _What was that aura anyway? That speed is NOT normal for an Eevee. I'm grateful, though, so I won't pry. Maybe…if he wants to…. We can be an Exploration team….he gave me courage, to stand up for myself. Yes, look, he's getting up now!_" Hey, you alright? " Xavier nodded and said " Did we get your personal treasure back?" She laughed and nodded. Xavier sighed and said "Good!" She felt nervous and burst out" ?" Xavier sat, tilted his head and said" Huh? Sorry. You spoke to fast. What'd you say?" She blushed and said slowly" Do you want to be part of an Explorer team with me at the Guild?" Xavier grinned and nodded, saying " Sure. I'll join you. Teammate and as a friend. " She stuck out her paw and they shook. Then, she laughed and said " Catch me if you can!" She ran into water. Xavier grinned and ran after her. He yelled at her " We'll see who's getting who after a few minutes!" After playing in the water for an hour, they got out, drenched. They shook they're fur. Xavier looked funny. His hair stood this way and that, it was funny, at least, to Vanessa, it was. They walked to the Guild. She got on the grate. Underneath her someone yelled out " Footprint belongs to Chikorita's. Footprint belongs to Chikorita's." Another voice bellowed " A stranger's next to you! Get him/her on the grate! " Vanessa got off and I got on. The first voice said" Maybe Eevee's. Maybe Eevee's." The second voice yelled " What do you mean MAYBE? Is it or not?" No reply. The second voice grudgingly said " Yeah not that many Eevee's around either. Okay, your not dangerous, you may enter." The gate opened. A bird came out. It spoke" No Visitors. Now, go away." Vanessa spoke" But, we're here to explore, to join the Guild." The bird stopped and said" Ah, well, then, come on in." The bird( He called himself chatot) to the Guild master. His name was Wigglytuff. He gave them a starter pack. Inside was two badges, two scarfs, and two packs for storage. Chatot said" The scarfs have to match your aura. If it does, good. If not, I'll find another one." The blue scarf matched Vanessa's aura. When Xavier put his on, the scarf turned an deep ocean blue, close to said" Xavier, here, has two auras. One blue and one black. Interesting, that's never happened before." Vanessa said " Go on, Xavier, I'll catch up." Xavier nodded and left. Vanessa said" His aura changed when he got angry, and his eyes turned red. His speed would rival a legendary! A black aura surrounded him. What happened to my friend?" Chatot sighed and said" I've only heard about it. They say that an Eevee that possesses two auras has an incredible amount of power. This one however, gained it just from you being hurt. I guess he cares for you. Not romantically, of course, just a his first friend. I suggest you support him. Be careful, should he get angry at anyone, that aura will take control. When it does, he will attack at anyone, except you. An advantagecould prove wrong, should he attack a client who, say, makes fun of you, he will attack." She nodded. She went to catch up with her friend.


End file.
